Crash and Burn
by Marissa1
Summary: A plane crash, commercial flight and a horseback ride put Harm and Mac's affections for one another to the test.


Title: Crash and Burn  
Author: Marissa  
Keywords: S, H, R (Harm/Mac)  
Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A plane crash, commercial flight and a   
horseback ride put Harm and Mac's affections for one   
another to the test.  
  
Disclaimer: Harm, Mac or any other JAG characters I   
mention do not belong to me. I'm just letting them   
have a little fun that's all. No infringement intended.  
  
Author's Plea: I am in *desperate* need of a JAG   
story editor! I would be willing edit as well for that   
person. If you think you're up to the job, please let me   
know at marissa113@hotmail.com.  
  
Author's Note: I always wanted to write a story where   
I got Harm and Mac on horseback, but I could never   
think of a story that where it would make since and   
not sound too stupid. Finally, one day when I was   
riding my own horse the idea hit me so I sat down   
and started writing. Here is the fruit of my labor. I'm   
not very proficient in military knowledge so please   
don't pay too much attention to that stuff because I'm   
sure you'll find a lot of mistakes. Okay, to the story   
now. You can see the jacket cover to this story at   
http://www.geocities.com/darthvaderx/CrashandBurn.jpg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry I'm late sir," said Harm as he hurried to sit   
down. Mac glared at him but the Admiral said   
nothing.   
  
"Well, since the Commander has finally decided to   
grace us with his presence, I'll get started," he said   
handing Harm and Mac both a file. He didn't even   
give them a chance to look over the information   
before continuing. "A young Captain out of the Air   
Force Academy in Colorado Springs was flying a test   
flight when his left engine went out. He said that he   
was unable to regain control of his aircraft and   
bailed. He ejected and walked away with only minor   
injuries but his RIO wasn't so fortunate. He is now   
listed in critical condition. The Captain, James   
Rodmen is being charged with disorderly conduct   
resulting in the serious injury of an officer.   
  
"The accident occurred during a test flight of the new   
ZX-15 tomcat. Right now everything points to pilot   
error but I want you to go and figure out who is   
responsible. The crash site is in a remote area of   
Wyoming, but I trust you'll find all your   
transportation has been arranged for you," said the   
Admiral handing the officers two plane tickets.   
"You're plane leaves in a little less than 4 hours so I   
suggest you get packing. Dismissed."  
  
Harm and Mac both saluted. "Aye Aye, sir."   
  
Once they were outside the Admiral's office, Harm   
turned to Mac. "Did you notice that we're on a   
commercial flight?"  
  
Mac laughed. "Yeah. Good luck with those seats. I   
assume that we'll have coach."   
  
Harm groaned. "See you at the airport."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Although they never had agreed on a meeting place,   
Harm and Mac quickly found each other. After   
checking in their bags they made their way towards   
the departure gate. Harm felt a little out of place in a   
civilian airport in a military uniform, but no one gave   
him much notice. He did see more than a few men   
openly staring at Mac, but that was to be expected.   
He resisted the urge to be the protective male   
knowing that this was neither the time, nor the place.  
  
"Harm," Mac said once they were seated. "Have you   
done something to piss off the Admiral lately?"  
  
Harm was confused, "No, I—"  
  
"Because sending us on a commercial flight might be   
his idea of punishment for you." Harm laughed.   
  
The flight attendant called for boarding over the loud   
speakers so collecting their things, Harm and Mac got   
up and headed towards the gate.   
  
"I get the aisle," said Harm once they were on the   
airplane. Mac said nothing, instead choosing to watch   
Harm squeeze into the aisle seat next to her with a   
smile on her lips. "This isn't funny." He told her.   
  
"It wouldn't be half as funny except for the fact that   
you're making such a big deal about it." Harm's knees   
touched the back of the seat in front of him and he   
was too tall to really rest his head on the back of the   
chair.   
  
Harm sighed and squirmed one last time but refrained   
from saying anything.   
  
"In the case of an emergency.." the flight attendant   
started. Harm zoned out and slid down in his chair   
enough so he could kind of rest his head of the back   
of the seat. Then he shut his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometime after the in-flight lunch, Harm's head had   
slid off its precarious perch on the seat's headrest and   
was now resting on Mac's shoulder. He was still   
soundly sleeping and Mac didn't have it in her to   
push it off. Instead she reached up and brushed a few   
stray stands of hair off is forehead. When she looked   
up, she saw that an older woman across the aisle had   
been watching her. When the woman smiled at her   
Mac looked away and felt herself blush.   
  
Ever since that night on the ferry in Australia when   
Mac had basically came out and said she loved Harm   
and he had brushed her off, she didn't have the   
confidence in him that she once did. Many a night   
she had spent trying to convince herself that perhaps   
he just wasn't ready to admit to her the way he felt,   
but there was always this nagging fear that wouldn't   
go away. The fear that said maybe he just didn't feel   
the way about her as she did him. It was that fear that   
sent her into Brumby's arms. Here was a man who   
loved her and while she wasn't sure if she really felt   
the same way about him, it was nice to know that at   
least someone thought she was special. She glanced   
at Harm's peacefully sleeping face. Soon, she   
thought. Her heart may have been wounded, but it   
wasn't broken yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have a nice nap?" Mac asked him once they exited   
the plane.  
  
"I didn't realize I was so tired."  
  
"I think you drooled on me anyway," said Mac,   
explaining where his head had come to rest during his   
long nap.   
  
"I'm sorry Mac. You could have just pushed me off."  
  
"It's okay. I didn't mind." Harm looked at her, but she   
refused to meet his gaze. Harm shrugged it off,   
willing himself not to think about what it could mean.  
  
Even though the plane crash had occurred in   
Wyoming, they had to fly into the Denver airport in   
Colorado because there was no commercial airport   
located anywhere in Wyoming. From Denver, they   
were going to take a small plane to an airstrip close to   
the crash site where an officer was waiting for them.   
  
After they picked up their bags from the baggage   
claim, they made their way though the large airport   
and found their next flight. The pilot introduced   
himself and helped them get seated.  
  
"You might want to buckle your seatbelts. Traveling   
over the Rocky Mountains in a small plane can   
sometimes get pretty turbulent." Mac looked at Harm.   
He knew how badly she got airsickness.   
  
"It'll be okay Mac," he said gently rubbing her on the   
back.   
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amazingly enough, Mac made it though the flight   
with only a minor feeling of sickness. Harm was a   
great help and very comforting to have.   
  
"Thanks for helping Harm," Mac told him after they   
landed.  
  
"You're welcome. Think of it as repayment for   
drooling on you." Mac smiled at him.   
  
"Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Colonel   
Mackenzie?"  
  
"Yes that's us," Harm replied.  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Gunners your guide to the crash site.   
If you would follow me please." Lieutenant Gunners   
led them towards the parked jeep. Once they were out   
in the open air and on solid ground, Harm watched   
Mac's previously green color fade and her   
complexion return to normal.  
  
"Feeling better Marine?" he asked her.  
  
"Much."   
  
The jeep pulled into a typical military base. Typical   
all except for the two dozen horses saddled and tied   
up on the outskirts of the facility.  
  
" Lieutenant, what's with all the horses?" Harm   
asked.  
  
"It's the most reliable form of transportation to the   
crash site. We had them trucked in from a dude ranch   
about thirty miles from here."  
  
Mac shot Harm a look. They weren't going to have to   
ride horses, were they?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lieutenant Gunners helped them unload their   
suitcases from the jeep then introduced them to   
Sargent Miles, who was currently in charge of the   
crash site.   
  
"The site's pretty cut and dry," Sargent Miles told   
them. "The plane's pretty much in pieces and we   
haven't recovered the flight data recorder yet. I don't   
know what you expect to find."  
  
"When we do we'll let you know," replied Harm.   
  
"That's good, that's good. Now, Lieutenant Gunners   
here will arrange for your transportation. I hope you   
get this all cleared up."  
  
"We'll try our best Sargent."   
  
"Ma'am, you might want to change," Lieutenant   
Gunners said, gesturing towards Mac's skirt. "I think   
you'll find it a little hard to ride."  
  
Mac's eyes widened. "We're actually going to ride   
horses?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, it's the only way to get there. There's no   
access by road for a car and the forest is too thick for   
a helicopter to land. Horseback riding is the fastest   
and quickest mode of transportation."  
  
"There is no way you're going to get me on a horse,"   
replied Mac, crossing her arms in frustration.  
  
"Come on Mac, where's your sense of adventure?"   
  
"Don't worry Colonel, we'll put you on a nice horse,"   
urged Gunners.  
  
Mac glared at the too men. "Fine. I'll do it." The   
Lieutenant showed her a place where she could   
change. Mac quickly did so, glad that she had   
decided to bring along a pair of pants. When she   
emerged, she found Harm and Gunners both waiting   
for her.  
  
"I'm ready," she announced.  
  
"Of course," replied the Lieutenant. "If you'll just   
follow me, and watch your step." He led them   
towards where the horses were tied. Mac saw two   
other junior officers loading her suitcases onto the   
back of another horse. Great, she thought, now all her   
clothes were going to smell like horse too.   
  
"Colonel, this is Buddy. He'll be your horse for the   
next two days," Lieutenant Gunners said, handing   
Mac the reins. Harm looked at the expression on   
Mac's face and laughed. "Commander, here's   
Major." Harm turned around and was face to face   
with what was undoubtedly the largest horse he'd   
ever seen. Now it was Mac's turn to laugh.  
  
"I'm going to ride this thing?" Harm asked nervously.   
  
"Don't worry Commander. He's got a bit of temper,   
but once he gets to know you he's as gentle as a   
kitten."  
  
"Lieutenant, we're ready to start now," a young   
officer told Gunners.   
  
"Right. If you just help the Commander and Colonel   
onto their mounts, we'll get going," Lieutenant   
Gunners replied.  
  
"Ma'am, Sir, this way." Harm and Mac followed the   
officer and he patiently explained the basics of horse   
riding. "Now Colonel, if you'll just put your left foot   
in this stirrup." Mac carefully did so and clumsily   
swung her right foot over to the other side of the   
saddle. "That feel okay?" he asked her.  
  
"As good as it's going to get I think," Mac replied.  
  
"Commander?" Harm approached his giant of a horse   
with caution and tried to get his left foot high enough   
to place in the stirrup.   
  
"I can't reach," he told the officer.   
  
"Okay, I'll get you a mounting block, just hang on a   
second." So the officer left Harm alone, holding the   
reins.   
  
Harm saw Mac laughing at him. "Don't say   
anything!"   
  
"Harm, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing with   
you," she told him.  
  
"Well I'm not laughing," replied Harm. His horse   
choose that moment to rub its huge head on the back   
of Harm's uniform. "Ahh!" yelled Harm, jumping   
back, but it was too late. The horse had already left a   
huge green streak of slime his back.   
  
"Okay Commander, I have your mounting block for   
you." Harm tuned to face the approaching officer and   
in doing so showed him his nicely slimed backside.   
The man said nothing but Mac saw the corners of his   
mouth twitching. "Don't worry, he usually does that   
as a sign of affection. You should be honored   
Commander."  
  
"Oh I'm honored alright." The junior officer set the   
mounting block next the horse and with its help Harm   
was able to finally get on.   
  
Lieutenant Gunners came trotting up on his large   
black horse. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"As ready as we're gonna be," replied Harm. Gunners   
turned his horse around and headed out of the base   
and towards a tiny single-track trail. Harm gritted his   
teeth and prepared to dig his heels into the side of his   
horse, but much to his surprise he didn't have to. His   
horse started after the retreating Gunners and Mac's   
came up behind his. He turned around and faced   
Mac. "Here goes nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost dusk by the time they stopped at a   
small campsite on the side of the trail. There were   
already some tents set up and a fire going. Lieutenant   
Gunners dismounted and tied his horse to a tree   
before coming over to help Mac and Harm.   
  
"This is camp one," he told them. "We should reach   
the crash site about this time tomorrow."   
  
"Great," said Mac as she eased herself off her horse,   
Buddy, and onto the ground. "Ouch!"  
  
"Feeling a little stiff Colonel?"   
  
"You could say that," she replied. Harm quickly   
joined her in her pain.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll feel as good as new in the   
morning. If you'll follow me I'll show you to your   
tents." Harm and Mac awkwardly followed Gunners   
as he led them towards the camp.  
  
"Colonel, this is yours and the Commander and I will   
be sharing this one right next to it." Mac went inside   
her tent and found her suitcase already waiting for   
her. Save for a few horsehairs it was otherwise fine,   
and much to her relief it didn't smell like horse.   
"Dinner's ready if you're hungry."  
  
"I'm starved," replied Mac. They had barely stopped   
for lunch on the trail and that had been over 6 hours   
ago. Harm quickly joined them. "Nice shirt," she   
said, patting Harm's back.  
  
"Ops, I forgot about that," said Harm, craning his   
neck around to catch a glimpse of his stained   
uniform.  
  
"It's okay, I'm sure no one will notice. Now come on   
before I starve to death," replied Mac, linking her arm   
though his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner Mac decided to take a stroll around the   
campsite to see if she couldn't relieve some of the   
stiffness in her legs. When Harm found her she was   
over by the tethered horses, gently stroking their   
noses.  
  
"Hey Marine. What are you doing?" he asked her.   
  
"They are kind of cute, don't you think?" she asked as   
she continued to pet her horse.  
  
"They'd be a lot cuter if they didn't make me so damn   
sore." Mac laughed and walked a little ways away   
into a small clearing. Sighing heavily she looked   
towards the sky.   
  
Harm came up behind her and placed his hand on her   
shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said, running her right hand though   
her hair. As he watched her, Harm didn't see the   
familiar twinkle of her ring. Frantically he searched   
her left hand. Panic gripped him as he realized that he   
was too late and that she had already decided to   
marry Brumby. However, her ring wasn't on her left   
hand either.  
  
"Where's your ring?"  
  
"Back in DC at my apartment," she replied casually,   
as if talking about the weather.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." He hoped he sounded like he meant   
it.  
  
"No you're not Harm, so don't lie to me. I decided   
that it just wasn't going to work out." Slowly, Harm   
turned her around to face him. The pale moonlight   
streamed down upon them, highlighting the tears   
shining in Mac's eyes.   
  
"Come here," he said, pulling her into a tight hug.   
She wrapped her arms around him and buried her   
face in the front of his shirt. Harm let her hold him   
and gently rested his chin on the top of her head.   
They stood like that for a long time, neither of them   
wanting to let go. Finally Harm stepped back,   
allowing a little space to come between them. "Is that   
better now?" he whispered, his face inches from hers.   
  
"Yes," Mac whispered back, closing the gap between   
them. When their lips finally meet, a great wave of   
relief and passion washed over them. This was   
something that had been waiting to happen for the   
last five years. When they finally broke apart they   
smiled at each other. Harm soon moved to her neck.   
Unable to help herself Mac moaned.   
  
"Harm, we shouldn't be doing this here," she   
whispered in his ear.  
  
"I don't care who sees us," he replied inbetween   
kisses.  
  
"I know, but someone will and it will get us both in a   
lot of trouble."   
  
Harm sighed. "Okay."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," she said,   
gently kissing him on the cheek. "Now we better get   
back to camp before someone comes out looking for   
us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mac? Can I come in?" Harm's voice woke Mac.   
  
"Sure, come in," she replied groggily. She heard   
Harm unzip her tent and come in. He pulled the extra   
cot up next to hers and sat down.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but Lieutenant Gunners snores,"   
he told her, reaching out to brush a stray strand of   
hair off her face.   
  
Mac smiled at him. "That's okay."  
  
"Mind if I sleep in here?"  
  
"Just as long as you promise not to snore."  
  
"I promise," replied Harm, bending down to kiss her   
forehead. He went to lie down, but Mac caught his   
hand and pulled him down closer to her. She tilted   
her head up and gently placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Good night."  
  
Harm grinned. "Good night Mac."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Commander? Colonel? Breakfast is ready!"   
Lieutenant Gunners said, tapping on their tent and   
making the thin fabric fluff and snap in the light   
wind.  
  
Mac went to stretch, but quickly groaned. "I thought   
Gunners said that we'd fell as good as new in the   
morning."  
  
"I guess he lied," replied Harm from the cot beside   
her, not opening his eyes.  
  
After a few moments Mac finally heaved herself out   
of bed, moaning as she did so. Once she started   
moving around the tent, her muscles loosened up and   
she felt better.  
  
"Come on, it's better once you get up and move," she   
said to Harm.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up. See you at breakfast," he said, getting   
out of his bed and returning to his tent to change.  
  
Once she was fully dressed, Mac made her way   
towards the campfire. Lieutenant Gunners grinned   
when he saw her. "Rough night?"  
  
Mac glared at him. "No, I slept just fine Lieutenant."   
Gunners didn't stop grinning but he didn't say   
anything else either. Great, thought Mac, they already   
had one person suspicious. How was this going to   
work when they got back to JAG? Harm soon joined   
them. Mac could practically see Lieutenant Gunners   
biting his tongue to keep from commenting.   
  
"Lieutenant, Colonel," Harm said nodding at each of   
them respectively.  
  
When breakfast was over everyone headed over to   
his or her waiting horses. Mac's muscles protested   
when she sat in the saddle, but she bit her tongue and   
said nothing. Making sure everything was secure,   
they headed out for another day on the trail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right after lunch the horse path they were following   
widened enough so that two horses could walk side   
by side. Harm moved his horse up until he was along   
side Mac. Even though he towered over her on his   
gigantic horse, Harm could still talk to her quietly   
enough and not be heard.  
  
"How's it going?" he asked.  
  
"Gunners is onto us." Harm nodded but didn't say   
anything. "He doesn't even know us Harm. What's   
going to happen when we go back to JAG?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You know how the military is on relationships   
Harm. They'll split us up." Harm wanted to reach   
down and comfort her but his damn horse was too   
big.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," he soothed.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We still have a few days left before we return to   
JAG. We'll figure it out by then."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I know so." Mac looked at Harm, her eyes filled   
with hope. She knew Harm and trusted him. If he   
said they would figure it out, then they would.  
  
Like Gunners had promised the day before, they   
arrived at the crash site at dusk. Both Harm and Mac   
were tired from their long day of riding so after they   
quickly retried to their *separate* tents. There was no   
need to make anyone more suspicious than they   
already were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning after breakfast Harm and Mac   
announced that they were ready to examine the crash   
site. Lieutenant Gunners introduced them to Ensign   
Ferrara who, Gunners said, could tell them anything   
they wanted to know.   
  
"We just uncovered the flight data recorder yesterday   
afternoon. It was badly damaged so we're having   
some trouble loading it onto the computer, but it   
should be ready later today," explained the Ensign.   
"The impact broke the plane in two. The nose of the   
plane is buried in that crater and the tail is upside   
down right in front of it."   
  
"The plane broke in two?" asked Harm in   
amazement. "How fast was it going when it hit the   
ground?"   
  
"Estimates are around Mock two or three, but the   
flight data recorder will confirm that. According to   
the RIO, Captain Rodmen made no attempt to slow   
the aircraft before bailing."  
  
Harm raised his eyebrows. Who had taught this kid to   
fly anyway? Slowing down before you ejected was   
one of the first things they taught you in flight school.   
He, along with Mac and Ensign Ferrara made their   
way down to where the broken plane laid. Harm   
reached the aircraft first and trailed his fingers along   
the planes outside as he walked beside it. Mac knew   
he was reminiscing about flying, but remained calm.   
He already tried it once, but yet had still come back   
to JAG and to her.   
  
"So," Mac asked, coming up to him. "What's your   
take on this?"  
  
"Simple. It was pilot error. The kid's engine went out,   
he panicked, bailed and crashed his multi-million   
dollar aircraft. As they say in the Air Force, 'he just   
screwed the pooch'."  
  
"Colonel! Commander!" Harm and Mac turned to see   
Ensign Ferrara running towards them. "They have the   
data recorder working now, if you'd like to see it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ensign had led them to a tent on the outskirts of   
camp. Once inside, Harm and Mac found it filled   
with electronic equipment. Ferrara led them to an   
older man hunched over the computer console. He   
saluted them, but gave no introduction.  
  
"Okay, what we have here is your basic test mission,"   
the man explained. "It's been done a thousand times.   
Mr. Rodmen was doing fine until here." Harm   
watched the 2-demtional plane on the screen waver   
slightly. "His left engine just burned out. So now his   
plane starts to buck and then goes into a spin. It's   
scary, but nothing a well-trained pilot can't handle.   
This is when it gets weird. It looks to me like he   
speeds up his plane in order to make it spin faster,   
then ejects."  
  
Harm nodded. "So either Captain Rodmen was really   
stupid, or he deliberately tired to sabotage his   
aircraft."  
  
"Personally, I think the Captain did it on purpose, but   
that's just my opinion," the older man replied.   
  
"And that's what we're here to find out," said Harm.   
"Where is Captain Rodmen being held now?"  
  
"I believe he's in the brig back at the base," Ensign   
Ferrara replied.  
  
Harm rolled his eyes. "Why didn't Gunners let us see   
him before dragging us all the way out here?" Mac   
shrugged her shoulders then left the tent. Harm was   
quick to follow. When he asked Mac where she was   
going she told him that she was looking for   
Lieutenant Gunners. They finally found him   
grooming the horses.  
  
"Lieutenant? The commander and I have finished our   
investigation now and we're ready to head back to   
the base," said Mac.  
  
"Finished already?" said Gunners before turning to   
squint at the sun. "Well, it's about noon so if you   
don't mind arriving at camp one in the dark I think we   
could get going."  
  
"I think we can handle it," replied Harm.   
  
"Alright then. If you'll go pack your bags, I get these   
horses saddled up."  
  
Both officers headed back to their respective tents to   
pack their suitcases. Harm finished sooner than Mac   
so he headed over to Mac's tent to see if she needed   
any help. When he saw her, Mac had her back to him   
so he paused and watched her for a few moments.   
  
"Hello Harm," Mac said without even turning around.  
  
Harm grinned. "How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I have a sixth sense," she said, turning around to   
smile at him. "Come here."   
  
Harm obeyed obediently and next thing he knew Mac   
had both her arms around him in a tight hug. She   
stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Have I   
ever told you that I love you?"  
  
"No, but you didn't have to," Harm replied.  
  
"Yes I did," she retorted, giving Harm a full kiss on   
the lips.   
  
"Well if it makes any difference then I love you too,"   
replied Harm, giving Mac a kiss of his own.  
  
"Of course it makes a difference," Mac said, playfully   
swatting Harm on the shoulder. "Now we better get   
going before Gunners comes and finds us. I don't   
think I can stand anymore of his sarcasm about you   
and me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was four o'clock when the first rain drops began to   
fall. Lieutenant Gunners produced the rain ponchos   
just as it started to hail. Although everyone was cold   
and miserable, Harm still managed to laugh.  
  
"I wish I had a picture of us right now," he told Mac.   
"Here we are, on horseback, in the middle of   
nowhere, being hailed on." Mac just glared at him   
from underneath her hood. That made Harm laugh   
even harder. However, his laughter ended abruptly   
when Gunners suggested that they might want to trot.   
Harm didn't have much time to argue before his horse   
started to bounce behind Gunners' horse. If the horse   
was "bouncing" then the only word for what was   
happening to Harm was a catastrophe. It had been   
years since he'd been on a horse. He was fairing   
much better than Mac though, for it seemed like she   
was going to fall right out of her saddle any minute.   
Finally they reached the shelter of the forest and the   
hail let up.   
  
It was pitch black by the time they reached camp one.   
Tired, wet and weary, they unloaded their gear and   
stumbled to their tents.  
  
Mac was nearly asleep when she heard the sound of   
her tent being unzipped. The cold, rainy air that   
whooshed in made her gasp.  
  
"You still awake?" Harm's voice asked from the   
darkness.  
  
"I am now," replied Mac. "Now are you going to pay   
me back for making me cold or what?" Harm seemed   
confused until Mac lifted up the blankets of her cot.   
Grinning like a little boy, Harm shed his raincoat and   
quickly joined her under the warmth of the covers.  
  
"Kind of a tight fit," he said as he squeezed onto the   
tiny cot.  
  
"I think we'll manage," Mac said, snuggling up to   
Harm's body. She pulled the covers up to their chins   
and adjusted herself so that they each had an equal   
share of the bed. Their heads were just inches apart as   
they rested on the pillow.   
  
"What's on your mind Sarah Mackenzie?" Harm   
asked her, bringing his hand up to stroke her smooth   
cheek.  
  
"A lot of things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
Mac smiled into Harm's eyes. "What is this, twenty   
questions?"  
  
Harm laughed. "No, but I just have this feeling that   
something's bothering you."  
  
"I guess I'm just a bit miffed as to why you waited so   
long. Why did you finally decide to let go *now*?"  
  
Harm sighed. "Because you presented me with an   
another opportunity to do so and after I bombed the   
one in Australia I figured that it was now or never."  
  
"Australia," Mac repeated. Harm could feel her   
physically wince in his arms. What happened in   
Australia was always a sensitive subject. "I'm just   
glad you finally took the initiative and went for it."  
  
"So am I. So am I," said Harm, placing a soft kiss on   
her forehead. Taking her head in his hand, he placed   
another kiss on her lips, then on her neck. Unable to   
help herself, Mac let out a moan as Harm's lips trailed   
down her body before coming to rest in the space   
between her breasts. "You still tired?" he whispered   
into her skin, sending shivers up Mac's spine.  
  
Mac smiled ear to ear. "Are you kidding? Hell no!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harm awoke just before dawn. He smiled down at the   
brown-haired woman sleeping peacefully, her head   
resting on his chest. He lightly stroked her hair,   
allowing himself to remember the events of the night   
before. Sarah Mackenzie; his partner, best friend and   
now. . . his lover. Harm felt an overwhelming since   
of joy at that word. They were so right together, he   
and Mac. Harm's only regret was that he had waited   
to long to take action.  
  
"Hey," said Mac's soft voice.   
  
"Hey," Harm replied. He watched as Mac kissed his   
well-muscled stomach then made her way up to his   
lips.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't have to wait an eternity for you to   
come around," she told Harm, brushing his sleep   
tousled hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to wait this long," replied Harm.  
  
"It was worth it," said Mac as she eased herself off   
Harm and out of the bed. "Let's get going. I want to   
get an early start today."  
  
Harm mock saluted. "Yes ma'am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The horses seemed to sense that they were going   
home and so their pace quickened. It was only three   
o'clock by the time they were nearly back at the base.   
Gunners gave them the option of arriving back at the   
base in the dark, or staying at a makeshift camp and   
taking tomorrow to go the rest of the way. Eager for   
hot showers and real beds, Harm and Mac opted for   
the former.   
  
At some point that evening, Harm drew his horse   
alongside Mac's and leaned down as far as he dared   
to whisper in her ear. "By the way," Harm said,   
grinning slyly. "I liked your tattoo." Mac glared at   
him, but there was a twinkle of mischief in her eye.   
  
Storm clouds gathered on the horizon, but it didn't   
rain. Needless to say the small cavalry urged their   
tired horses on, anxious to get back to the base before   
the storm hit. When they finally arrived at the   
military installment it was pitch black and the wind   
was blowing in large gusts. Quickly collecting their   
luggage, Harm and Mac made it inside just as the   
first rain drops began to fall. Both stiff and tired, the   
two officers went in their separate quarters and   
collapsed on the beds, soon falling into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning Mac was awakened by a soft   
tapping on her door. Expecting it to be Harm, Mac   
didn't think anything of covering her pajama-clad   
body before throwing open the door. Much to her   
surprise, and to the young ensign standing in front of   
her, it wasn't Harm.   
  
"Colonel, you have a phone call from Admiral   
Chegwideggen. When you're ready, you can take it at   
the office down the hall on line two," the Ensign told   
Mac. She thanked him then shut her door to dress.   
After a quick glance in the mirror to see that   
everything was in it's place, Mac made her way down   
to the office.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Colonel. Is the commander with you?" the Admiral's   
terse voiced asked her.  
  
"No, yes," Mac corrected herself as Harm joined her.   
"Let me put you on intercom."  
  
"I'm here now sir," said Harm once Mac had pressed   
the necessary buttons.  
  
"How's the investigation going?" asked the Admiral.  
  
"We just returned from the crash site last night and   
we were going to talk with Captain Rodmen today,"   
replied Harm.  
  
"That's what I'm calling about. Yesterday Captain   
Rodmen crumbled under questioning and admitted to   
sabotaging the aircraft." Harm frowned at Mac.  
  
"Did he say why?" asked Mac.  
  
"Apparently he belonged to some militia group. The   
plan was for the Captain to crash the plane so that   
they could steal the radar system or something like   
that. Anyway, what they weren't counting on was the   
speedy response from the Air Force about recovering   
the plane. That and the fact that Captain Rodmen   
overshot the proposed crash site by about fifty miles."  
  
Harm groaned. "If in doubt, blame a militia."  
  
The Admiral chuckled. "Finish off the necessary   
paper work then get on a plane back here as soon as   
possible. Expect a full case load when you get back."  
  
"We'll do that sir," said Harm as he hung up the   
phone. He took a deep breath and looked at Mac.   
  
"So?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Let's go have some fun with paper work. My   
favorite," Harm said sarcastically.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mac stood up and rolled her neck around to release   
all the kinks she could feel building up. She and   
Harm had been working for two hours and three   
minutes exactly and Mac was starting to become   
antsy.   
  
"Harm?" she asked, laying her hand on his shoulder.   
"I'm going for a walk. Care to join me?"   
  
Harm smiled up at her. "Sure."   
  
So they left their makeshift office and went outside,   
opting to follow the horse trail to the accident site for   
a short while. Once they were far enough out of sight   
of the base, Harm slipped his hand in Mac's.   
  
"I hate to put a damper on the moment, but how is   
this going to work once we get back to DC?" asked   
Mac, bringing their entwined hands into view.   
  
Harm sighed. "I knew we'd have to face this   
eventually. To be honest with you, I really don't   
know."  
  
Mac squeezed Harm's hand tighter. "Maybe we   
shouldn't have started this in the first place."  
  
"Mac." But Mac refused to look at him. He stopped   
short and turned her to face him. "Waiting as long as   
I did was the biggest mistakes I ever made. Now that   
I finally have you I'm not going to give you up. I'll   
sacrifice my career before I'll let you go, Sarah," said   
Harm, knowing that using her first name always got   
her attention.  
  
"Harm you can't," Mac replied, her voice choked   
with unshed tears.  
  
"Yes I can, but I promise you that I won't let it come   
to that. Were there's a will theirs a way right? We'll   
make this work," he said bending down to kiss her   
forehead.  
  
Mac's hands came up to clasp the sides of his face   
and pulled him into a fierce kiss. "I love you," she   
whispered, wrapping her arms around his middle and   
giving him a tight squeeze.  
  
"I love you too," replied Harm. "Now we better start   
heading back before they come looking for us."  
  
Mac nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her   
hand. "Okay, I'm ready."   
  
They turned back and headed towards the military   
base, arm in arm. The future that lay ahead of them   
was uncertain, but full of promise.   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
